walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 94
Issue 94 is the ninety-fourth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 16: A Larger World. It was originally published on February 29, 2012. Plot Synopsis An injured Carl has his wounds cleaned and treated by Denise; Carl asks the doctor who the man in the back is. She replies that he is a visitor, and that he is being kept safe there. He responds that the man is a prisoner and asks the doctor if the man will be killed. She states that she will inquire to Rick when he gets back. Carl then pretends to leave, but, sneaks past the doctor to talk to Paul Monroe in the back room. Andrea spots Rick, Michonne, and Abraham returning from their scouting trip and goes to talk to them; Rick informs Andrea that for the moment it appears as if Paul is telling the truth. The four of them return to Alexandria Safe-Zone where Rick tells Glenn that Paul's story checks out. Rick adds that he wants Glenn to accompany him and a few others while they escort Paul to where his group lives. Glenn agrees, and Rick asks Glenn if he has seen Carl. Glenn tells Rick that he saw Carl go to the infirmary. Rick, in a state of panic, runs into the infirmary. Rick finds Carl talking to Paul and tells him that he shouldn't be in here. Carl tells Rick that Paul seems like a good guy and that he would have shot Paul if he had been a bad person. Carl leaves the infirmary and Rick confronts Paul. Rick informs Paul that he will lead Rick and his group to Paul's community and that Paul will have his hands tied during the trip. Rick also adds that once they arrive at Paul's community, if Rick feels threatened in any way, he will kill Paul on the spot. Paul agrees. Outside, Rick and Aaron talk about whether this course of action is the right one. Rick tells Aaron that he will just have to trust him on this one and he walks away. Rick informs Andrea that he is leaving with Michonne and Glenn to go to Paul's community and that he wants her to stay and protect Alexandria. Andrea refuses and tells Rick that the rest of the group can keep it safe and Rick gives in, allowing her to come. As the group prepares to leave, Abraham advises them not to be gone too long. Maggie and Glenn say their goodbyes. The group starts their journey driving around Washington DC until nightfall, only to find out that Carl has stowed away under some blankets. While Rick and Glenn debate what to do with Carl, they are attacked by a group of walkers. Paul, still with his hands bound, shows off his amazing fighting skills, disabling many roamers using just his feet. Rick thanks Paul, saying that it was very impressive. In the morning they continue driving, and come across an abandoned car blocking the road. Paul wants to help the group push the car, once again showing his kindness towards Rick and his group. Later that day, Paul shouts to Rick, telling him to pull over, exclaiming he has to go 'to the little boy's room'. When Rick lets Paul out of the back of the car, Paul reveals to Rick that he has untied his hands and says that he is not a threat and never was a threat. Rick asks Paul why he didn't try to escape earlier and Paul answers that he was testing Rick and that he passed. Paul credits talking with Carl and observing Rick and Carl's relationship for the trust he placed in Rick. Paul then announces, "We're here. Welcome to the Hilltop." Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Abraham Ford *Aaron *Olivia *Denise Cloyd *Spencer Monroe *Paul Monroe Deaths *None Trivia *This issue has two variants covers. *This issue was published on a leap day. *This issue marks the first appearance of the Hilltop Colony. *This issue marks Andrea's 75th appearance and Heath's 25th appearance. ru:Выпуск 94 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise